I love you
by Tabs14
Summary: there needs to be more chase and akari simple enough reason, the only one we have actually worked on togather so tell us how it works out kay?


**A/N ok our first attempt at writing a story in first-person; let's see how it goes…. Oh btw this just popped into our heads, don't ask why, even we don't know!**

I woke up to the thought of '_where am I'_ but then the blanket fell back and I saw hickies littering my collarbone and remembered, with a giggle and a sigh I layed back down and snuggled closer to the person next to me, he smelled of oranges, I had always liked that about him… his arm instinctively wrapped around me and pulled me into his chest, I smiled as I fell back asleep.

When I woke up again chase was gone and it was easily six or seven pm, so I got up , ate an apple and sat back down, chase actually had a nice house, very homey if I do say so myself! It was then that the door was starting to open, I quickly hid my nude body with the covers, but chase only opened the door and grinned like an idiot

"Hey sunshine, you're awake" he said before shutting the door and opening his arms

"Chase!" I said a little louder than my normal talking voice and since his house was small enough and I had been wanting to do this for a while now I launched myself into his arms and latched onto his front like a monkey, he chuckled and dropped his key on the table and walked us over the bed, he gently set me down and took off his apron and threw it on the floor, probably somewhere near my clothes, wherever that was…

"im sorry I had to leave, work" he said with a lopsided grin " but on the bright side you can stay longer" I tilted my head to the side the way a dog might " I fed your animals and put them back inside, your cow's evil" he said rubbing the back of his neck

I got up and walked over to him and kissed him fully on the lips while unbuttoning his shirt, I made quick work and his shirt dropped to the floor, I was fumbling with the belt, it was hard to do without looking, wordlessly he brought my hands to the back of his neck and undid the belt and his pants himself and soon he was only in his boxers, he walked us backwards until the bad hit my knees and we fell, now we were both laughing as we lay there in bed, I rolled on top of him as our laughter dies down I looked seriously into those violet eyes I had grown to love so much, they were unique, I was plain, how this worked out I didn't know, but I was happy it did. He stared back at me and leaned up to kiss me

**CHASES POV**

I leaned up and kissed my little angel and was so thankful I had her, how this worked out I didn't know but im happy it did, all I could do was cook she could do anything she set her mind to, that's what I loved about her.

I could feel her small gentle hands tug on the waistband of my boxers and smirked into the kiss and flipped us so I was on top and started to kiss down her neck planting kisses on the hickies from last night, I ghosted down through the vally of her breasts and down the flat plain of her stomach while my hands moved to play with her perked nipples for a short time while I kissed around her navel before moving them to massage her inner thighs before pulling them apart.

All the while politely ignoring her pleasured moaning and mewling as I glanced up at her face before ducking into her place where no man was allowed, except me. I started lapping at her juices like a starving cat her moans got intensified as I stuck my tongue up inside her woman hood

**AKARIS POV**

As he stuck his tongue up inside me I lost it, I screamed his name in ecstasy and my juices flowed from me in a stream, he licked it all up and looked innocently up at me, he had never done that before and was gauging my reaction, I smiled to the best of my ability in my lust filled state. He smirked and crawled up the bed to my face like he was jack on the freaking beanstalk, when he got up he whispered in my ear

"You taste heavenly"

With all my strength at that time I flipped us and quickly made work of his boxers that were hiding my prize, I slid them off and looked at his throbbing member before I remembered Kathy telling us one of her sex stories at the bar and a devilish grin came to my face. I leaned foreword and licked the head experimentally, he hissed through his teeth, a good sign, so I ducked and swiftly stuck him in my mouth, bobbing up and down in rhythm. All that I couldn't fit in my mouth I pumped with my hands, his hips bucked involuntary and I inwardly smiled and started pumping harder, as an experiment I sucked some and a few pearly drops spilled into my mouth, he actually didn't taste half bad, I wanted to try more so I kept pumping harder and faster and soon enough he threw his head back with a strangled moan of "oh god" and my mouth was filled with the pearly white stuff, I swallowed and moved up to kiss him on the cheek before saying

"You taste better"

He chuckled a little before flipping us, "are you really sure you want to do this?"

"Of course, I love you, I trust you" and with that he thrust himself into me, I turned my head away and bit my lip, it hurt, it always did. I was fighting tears, it was like I was being stretched in all directions, as I turned back foreword I was face to face with chase.

"Im sorry my love, im sorry I hurt you so" he started to pull out before I stopped him

"im fine" I assured him "please continue" he thrusted in a little gentler and soon I was lost in waves of pleasure, some time rolled by and I only saw two things, Chase and stars after I while of my moaning and screaming in pleasure he came, _ohh look rainbow stars_, panting, he laid down next to me, us still attached, it had gotten dark out and we dozed off for about half an hour later I woke up to find chase was moving to pull out,

"no" I begged

"If you want to walk tomorrow, I suggest you let me pull out, but it's your choice" he said, putting a thoughtful look on my face

"I want to stay" I said after a while he smirked and shook his head

"Ok it's your choice" he gently laid down next to me and wrapped his arms around me an we fell asleep within a matter of time…

_**The Next Morning**_

"Hey, hey chase!" I said with some urgency in my voice

"Hmmmm" he said groggily back

"Im hungry,"

"ay aye love," and he went to move before he remembered the position they were in "im so sorry, this is going to hurt for a little while" he whispered into my neck before pulling out slowly, it tortured him, it always did, seeing me in pain, it made me remember the time I passed out in the meringue clinic he was so worried… he was all the way out and my womanhood stung in a burning kinda way.

And as I stood to go look in the mirror I crumpled to the floor

"Told you so" he said with a laugh as he helped me up

"Aw well geez, I love you too chase" I said and lightly kissed him on the cheek

**END**

**A/N so how'd I do? Good bad horrible needs to be deleted? Tell moi by pressing that lovely little button that says review!**


End file.
